You Are Mine
by DragonGamer0713
Summary: Rule seventeen of the Rules of Love series. Five years can certainly take its toll on one's guilty soul. One is the fabled son of Wolf O'Donnell and the second is the one who saved him from his isolation. Both think the other is dead after the massive attack from Venom's sentient robots, nicknamed "Steelies", but an old friend proves that's not true. Star Fox OCs, post-SFC


Snowbolt, once again, sighed as the Void Chaser's flagship touched down onto Corneria's landing strip. The white cheetah was not in the mood for any faffing about; she wants to hand over the data to General Peppy her team acquired on their last recon mission.

Despite Snowbolt Engineson being a cheetah, she sports the black spots of a snow leopard all over her body, concluding she was a hybrid. Well, she was adopted by a Bengal tiger and his black tiger son, so her heritage is sketchy at best. Her pure teal eyes are a sight to see, sometimes turning pure silver at times.

Nightshade yawned loudly, his mouth stretching and showing his deadly fangs. "Well, sis, how long do you think we should stay here?"

The bulking tiger, Nightshade Engineson, is a strange one, but Snowbolt paid no mind to his reversed colors: instead of white with black stripes, he was black and white stripes. He did gain a few battle scars on his body, mixing a few red stripes with his white ones. Despite his scars, he's quite joyful and understanding, his gold eyes soft, but strong, ideal for a good leader.

"The moment we get our money, we're back to space," she sighed, feeling rather bitter for some reason.

"Oi, Snowy!" a loud male voice emerged from the common area, "A blast from the past is on TV!"

Nightshade and Snowbolt walked into the common area, seeing the male of the raccoon twins, Ringo chilling on the long junky couch they salvaged from a wreck a year back. "Check it out."

The huge flat screen mounted to the bulkhead was revealing a newsflash on the most recent Steelie attacks and the team that stopped them: Star Fox II.

Nightshade looked at his sister and sighed, "There are some days, I wish we had the spotlight."

"We're spec-ops, Shade," Snowbolt sighed, "We never get the spotlight."

On the screen was flying Arwing ships, four of them, shooting down flying Steelies out of the sky. A voice over report spoke, "Once again, the current generation of Star Fox, led by Marcus McCloud, has been keeping the skies clear and safe for the civilians down on the ground here in Corneria."

On screen next was Marcus' personal Arwing, looping in the air and shooting down three flying Steelies in very quick succession.

Ringo asked with a scoff, "I wonder if Marcus gets tired of the constant media attention."

"Doubt it," the black tiger huffed, "That fox was always one for the spotlight."

As much as the Void Chasers hate being unrecognized thanks to Star Fox II's heroic deeds, no one truly hated them as people. Hell, they went to the same school as Marcus, so they know how he is half the time. However, it has been years since they met up again, so who knows if he changed at all personality wise. Skill wise, he hasn't changed at all.

"Marcus, you have been protecting us ever since the first Steelie Riot five years ago," a report was now talking face to face with Marcus, the strong blue fox wearing a traditional pilot's suit, similar to his old man's (wearing yellow instead of green), "With all of this fighting, I'm sure you are leaving someone behind."

Marcus only chuckled softly and stated, "Nope, it's just me and my team."

"That's pretty rare," the reporter swooned, being a collie girl, "I assumed you had a lady waiting for you in the city, hence why you fight so hard to protect us~"

Nightshade snickered, while Ringo looked at Snowbolt with an evil smirk, "We all knew Marcus had the hots for you in school~"

"Shut up!" she snarled, followed by smacking her brother against his powerful bicep. "Yeah, Marcus liked me, but that was way back when! I bet he doesn't even remember me now."

Ringo smirked as the engines slowed down and swirled to a calm, "Only one way to truly find out, right?"

As the ramp lowered, the Void Chasers walked off the ramp, Snowbolt always up forward because of her natural fast-paced walk. Nightshade was standing by for the rest of his members to follow. Ringo was quick to walk onto the asphalt and yawned loudly, "How long as it been since we were last here?"

"It's only been a few months," his twin, Rocki, muttered, fixing an object in her hands, "I thought it was longer, but I was checking the calendar and noticed we were here for the Hall of Heroes museum ribbon-cutting."

"Yeah, that was a few months ago...huh, time flies, or it's just us~" he cackled a bit as he followed his quick-footed leader.

Just like most twins, both Rocki and Ringo Marvel are next to impossible to tell apart: both have grey fur, black masks, and ring tails. Even their eyes are the same color: grey. The only thing to tell the difference is the gear they wear. Ringo wears a bandolier of grenades and Rocki wears goggles on her head.

Bring up the rear was the tired and not-in-the-greatest-of-moods equipment engineer, Azure, a dark blue, wing-less dragon, his long tail dragging behind him, "Let's make this quick. I promised my brood if they see me again, I would finally obtain the wealth I promised them." His blue eyes were bloodshot and dull, showing lack of sleep.

"You and Snowy in the same ship, my friend," Nightshade stated as he came up behind him, "She wants to get back into space too."

"Yeah, this planet is not good for any of us..." he grumbled, shoving his claws into his pockets.

"Indeed...I caught Snowbolt looking at an old photo of us and Lobo. She is not looking forward to being here either."

Azure blinked and moved his snakey neck towards him, "Seriously? That wolf? The one that disappeared after the first riot?"

"Yeah. I mean, he was a budding friend, Azure. I didn't hate him like our father did, and he liked Snowbolt, despite his icy exterior at first. She did grow rather fond of him."

With a deep sigh, Azure asked, "Did she fall for him?"

"I didn't need to ask. I know that answer; she did."

Azure groaned as his other claw slapped his left eye, "Of course...no wonder she turns down every other man we come across."

"Even Marcus..."

There was a roar over their heads, forcing them to look up, seeing the underbelly of an Arwing landing on the strip as well, very close to the raccoon twins. Thankfully, they jumped out of the way in time. The cockpit popping open, out hopped Marcus himself, looking a little worn.

"Speak of the devil," Nightshade chuckled with a splash of sarcasm in his voice.

Marcus groaned as he leaned against his Arwing for support for a moment. "Urgh...I need a break. I haven't had a moment to myself in the past week! The city is going nuts..."

"That bad, huh?" Ringo walked over to him with a satisfying grin on his mug, followed by Rocki, still tinkering with her object, "Good thing we're only here to get paid and head off again!"

The blue fox looked over and smiled wearily at them, "Long time no see, Ringo. You too, Rocki. I didn't know the Chasers were in town."

"Meh, only for an hour or so," Rocki gritted her fangs at her gadget that wasn't cooperating. "Snowy REALLY wants to get back among the stars."

Marcus' right ear twitched a bit as he gasped, "Snowbolt is still among you guys?"

Ringo scoffed, "Why would she ever leave us? She's the leader!"

"Or co-leader," Rocki reminded him, "Depends on the day and mood both of them are in."

"But my question is, where are the rest of you, Star Fox?"

Marcus explained, "Oh, it was just a one-man trip and everyone is up in the Great Fox, resting after our last dogfight."

"Oh yeah, we saw that news interview, by the way! Why not go for that collie tail, you scoundrel," Ringo grinned mercilessly at the McCloud, who only blushed and raised his hands in defense.

"Hey, now, my team is too important right now," he chuckled nervously. Ringo was always very blunt with his words and was never afraid to use them. Hell, he can fire off words as fast he can fire off rounds.

"Yeah, sure, I don't believe that for instant. You are holding out for Snowbolt, aren't ya, Marky~"

Marcus scowled, "I hate when you call me 'Marky'. And no, it's none of your business."

"So defensive..." Rocki commented.

"No, I'm not."

"Your ears curled back when you said that," she pointed out.

The blue fox scoffed as started walking towards the military base, "It's been fun as always, talking to you two."

"Such sarcasm. You break my heart, Marky," Ringo cackled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Snowbolt Enginson," General Peppy smiled at the white cheetah, "It's been awhile."

"Sir," she was quick to salute and stand at attention, out of respect for the old war vet.

"Oh, come now, don't make me feel that powerful," he laughed, "Well, I assume you want to get paid and head back."

"Exactly. If you would be so kind, sir."

General Peppy frowned at her, "Snowbolt, I think you and your team have been avoiding something. That's why you keep pushing yourself so hard."

"We don't avoid things; we find them, sir," her sharp crystal eyes narrowing. "We are Void Chasers."

"Indeed. And what is it that you seek, Snowbolt?"

"Redemption."

The old rabbit frowned, "The death of Wolf O'Donnel and the disappearance of his only son, Lobo? You seek redemption from that event?"

Her claws clutched hard, growling, "Sir...I'd advise you not to dig deeper than you have already done."

Azure and Nightshade finally caught up with her and Nightshade turned to Azure and nodded. Without needing a command, Azure stepped forward and excused her behavior, "Pardon us, General Peppy. Someone is a little...fiery today."

Azure quickly pulled Sonwbolt away from the immediate area and Nightshade took control. "I'm deeply sorry for my sister's growling, sir. That event was five years ago, yes, but it's still a very tender subject for her."

"No need to apologize, young tiger. That day was terrible for everyone here on Corneia. That reminds me, what do you seek?"

"Revenge. Those Steelies killed our father and destroyed our home. I seek revenge against them."

"What about the rest of your team?" he asked, "They must be chasing something too."

"Azure Dragoette, he seeks wealth. Ringo and Rocki Marvel both seek different things, home and family respectively."

"Well, I for one, hope you guys find what you're looking for," the old rabbit smiled.

"Thank you, sir. Now, on to business. We can't venture without our dues."

He nodded, "Of course. The recon data."

Nightshade pulled it out of his pouch and handed the disc over to him. "Here." 

"Excellent, Nightshade. As promised," General Peppy handed him a giant stack of credits, "Your price of 10,000 credits have been met. You did us a giant favor. Hopefully, we can find a way to intercept the Steelies from coming in and out of Venom."

Nightshade nodded, "Trust me, it wasn't an easy mission for any of us."

"I understand. However, thanks to your past work, I knew you could get the job done."

"Thank you, sir."

"You are dismissed, Nightshade. Fly strong, fly safe."

He gave the old rabbit his salute and walked out, seeing Azure and Snowbolt waiting on him outside. Azure asked, "How did it go?"

"Swimmingly." Turning to his sister, he growled, "You couldn't keep it together for a few minutes?!"

"Excuse me for my PTSD!" she growled back.

"Whatever, enough of that. And for the record, I lost someone in the attack too. Don't forget that our father died in that riot."

"Yours...not mine," she sighed.

"Yours too. He took you in like his our daughter."

"Ok, can we get out of here first? I don't want to risk more drama right now," Azure hissed, wanting to get off the planet as soon as possible. The second the blue dragon turned around to walk out of the door, he was stunned to freeze in place, seeing Marcus walk in.

Seriously, this was the last thing the team needed: more drama.

Marcus looked at the frozen reptile and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Cheeky," he sighed.

Marcus' voice was enough to spook both Nightshade and Snowbolt out of their family squabble and turn to the blue-furred fox. He only saw Snowbolt and instinctively smiled at her, "Hey, long time, no see."

"Marcus..." she spoke his name with a very stoic tone, as if she wasn't exactly thrilled to see him, but didn't wanna be too rude to an old classmate. She was not having a good time right now.

He sensed this and frowned a bit, "Overworked?"

"No...just having a rough day," she sighed, "Sorry, Marcus but we ought to be going. We got our pay, and there's nothing else here to interest us."

"Not even a short chat?" he frowned more, hoping to get alone with Snowbolt long enough to tell her how he feels for her, before she is whisked away by the stars again and won't see her again for a very long time.

Nightshade nudged her towards him, "Go ahead. We can wait a few minutes."

Azure's jaw dropped at the black tiger, "Are you..."

"WE..." he growled, "Can wait in the ship. Let's go, Azure." As the black tiger dragged the blue dragon out of the room, Marcus smiled a bit as his focus went back to Snowbolt.

"Hey, look, I-"

"No, Marcus, I don't like you that way," she shot him down faster than he could even speak, which made the humiliation all that more embarrassing.

"Not even a little?" he asked, wishing for that one ray of hope that he has a chance.

"Nope."

"Still pining for Lobo, huh?" he sighed, giving up on the idea.

She frowned, "More than you know..."

He sighed deeply, stating, "He is alive, Snowy."

"What!?"

"Lobo is alive."

She suddenly growled and with a quick flash, she grabbed his scarf and snarled, "If you're playing with my heart strings, I will send your shredded remains back to your parents!"

"Why would I ever lie to you?" he growled defensively, "Even in the Academy, I would never betray you."

"Where is he?"

"In an abandoned base on Katina," he answered, gently shoving her away from her hostile position on his scarf. "I'd be careful…"

"That's all I need," Snowbolt zipped away from the blue fox and bolted out of the room, aiming for the tarmac. Since she was the fastest member of the team, no one bothered to run after her. As she zipped past every member of her team, she locked eyed with Nightshade for a single moment.

The black tiger only nodded; he will not stop her.

Running up the ramp, Snowbolt ran to the lower hanger, which held their personal starships. Hers was waiting for her on the end of the row, the slick white Blinding Blizzard a beck and call to her plight. A speedy ship's cockpit popped open as she jumped inside, already setting a course for Katina in her ship's nav system.

Her teammates' voices yelled over the comms system when she switched it over to the ship and not in her ear piece.

"The hell? Where's the fire, Snow?" Ringo asked.

Rocki added, "What did Marcus say? Do I need to beat him?"

Azure only sighed, "Need time to think?"

"Guys, guys," Nightshade came on, "I'm sure it's fine. She'll be fine. Just contact us when you reach your destination."

Snowbolt took a deep breath, "Ok, Shade."

"Bolt…be careful out there."

"I will," she smiled as the ship's engine fired up to life and blasted out of the hangar. Taking quick control of it, she grinned with a spark of determination in her eyes as she aimed for space. "Lobo…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Ecco sighed as he looked at the floorplans of the base, trying to find the darkest part of the base to make it his own. The blonde bat sighed again, with a sickeningly bored look on his snout, "I remember leaving my family because I got bored…and now, I'm still bored!"

Ecco Vampshire is a bat, blonde fur coated and sporting blonde fur on his head, fashioned to hang in front of his piecing gold eyes like bangs. He does sport wings on his arms, but he has only three fingers that support the wing membranes. He can still use his thumb and index claw as legit digits.

"Oh quit your belly achin'!" Raven hissed as he walked into the room, holding a can of liquid, "Today's not a day to be a massive puss!"

Raven Nevermore was actually an eagle raven hybrid, but only shows must of his raven heritage, sporting thick black feathers and a few silver feathers on his face and neck. Rare for his species, he also has tufts of feathers next to his ears to look like "fox ears". Raven has light blue eyes, perfect sight.

"Piss off, bi bird," Ecco hissed back, not exactly best friends with the black raven member, "This is why we need to find a better location, so I can finally be alone and bored in peace."

"This is no peace today," he quickly used his beak to crack the can open, "Did you check the date today?"

"No…why?"

"Ah, you weren't here long enough to know," the deadly raven smirked, having a smug sense of superiority over the spoiled winged mammal.

Ecco stood up and despite not having full digits, he used his two winged fingers to grab Raven by the throat, "Do you get off on being right?!"

"I do get off on being choked," he quipped, "And you're doing a good job of it."

In disgust, he tossed him towards the nearest wall and went back to the floorplans, "Beat it, feather brain!"

"Fine, rich boy," Raven sneered as he walked off into the destroyed exterior, which his third member was joyfully bouncing and exercising among the massive debris. "Aussie," he spoke up, which made her giant rodent-like ears perk up and force her to jump down…from an unreasonable height, but landed like a champ on her feet.

Aussie Mars is a bandicoot, having orange fur all over her body and a light tan underbelly. She dyed the long fur on her head to be blond and uses metal bands to keep it behind her skull. Buff and agile, Aussie does have decent size breasts, but her teammates know better than to try to make a move. She has deep green eyes, with unavoidable spark of crazy in them.

"Sup, Rave?" the bandicoot grinned. That grin is scary enough to strike fear into even their strongest targets. Aussie has literally no fucks given when money is on the line. She almost killed herself a few times due to a target being too deadly. Again, she didn't care; she killed him with her Bowie knives…after taking a few gunshots to her arms and thighs.

Regardless, target dead, they get the bounty, Aussie used her cut to get medical treatment.

Raven couldn't help but shiver, some of his feathers spiking up, "You know, you are still scary and crazy, even when you're trying not to be."

She cackled like a hyena, "Oh, Rave, you kill me!"

"I'm a killer…and you scare me on a bad day, Aussie."

"Is today a bad day?" she asked.

Raven was about to comment, but a roaring ship overhead spooked both of them into looking up. A white personal star ship flew over their heads.

"What ship is that?!" Aussie asked, tossing her trademark Bowie knife into her hand.

"Not one I recognize."

"Should we tell the Boss?" the bandicoot girl asked.

"Hell no," the black bird's feathers ruffled again, "Let's not bug him today. We need to take care of this ourselves. Aussie, man up the—"

Ecco came rushing out, "Too late. It landed…and you're not going to believe who it is!"

The trio sprinted to where the ship landed and all three of them gasped as they watched the pilot leaped out from the opened cockpit. In her hands was her trademark pistol, aiming right at them, "Hey!"

Instantly, all three of them raised their own weapons at her: A sniper rifle for Raven, a staff for Ecco, and Bowie Knives for Aussie. "Who are you!?" Ecco barked, his staff in a defensive position, "Coreillain Army?!"

"What?! No!" she barked, "I'm spec ops!"

"What do you want!?" Raven growled, his sights aiming straight for her between the eyes.

"I'm looking for someone. A wolf named Lobo O'Donnell."

"Are you sure you're not a cop?" Aussie asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Her temper running short, she snarled, "Do you know him or not!?"

"Watch it, cheetah!" Ecco hissed, "You're on thin ice and under massive suspension!"

"I'm having a very rough day. You let me know or I will beat it out of you!"

Aussie rushed towards her, making both males gasp in fear, "BRING IT!"

Snowbolt gasped as she took aim and shot at the speeding crazy bandicoot, who oddly dodged her shot and slashed her hand with one of her knives. Making her drop her weapon. Aussie's green eyes were wide with insanity and went in for another swipe, but Snowbolt, going on the defensive, dodging and quickly upper-cutting her directly in the jaw, knocking the crazed marsupial down for the count for a little bit.

Snowbolt snarled as she shook her now-bleeding paw and rushed at the two stationary males. Raven looked down his scope and tried to take aim, but Snowbolt used her speed to keep her movements unpredictable. By the time he got a clean shot, she was already up on him, making him jump out of reflex and quickly grab his curved knives, his ideal weapon for close combat.

Snowbolt was in a massive fury, being attacked three to one were very unfair odds when all she wanted was answers. She sensed the bat closing in behind her as she focused on the raven, so she kept her feet light as she rushed for the raven, but then strafed for the right side, nearly missing the bat's swinging staff, nearly attacking his own teammate.

"Oi! The fuck, Ecco!"

"Hey, be lucky I was aiming so high, short stuff!" he retorted back.

Finally able to get a round off, the bullet bounced off the rocky cliff face and grazed Snowbolt's right arm, making her yowl in pain. Zipping back to the raven's side, she clocked him in the side of the beak hard with her left fist, making him not only let go of his weapon but crash into the clutter of metal debris in the entrance, knocking him out for a little bit.

Ecco was able to get the jump on Snowbolt for a split second, but she grabbed his staff and the two started to release a power play on each other. Sadly, because Snowbolt has a damaged arm, she was slowly being overpowered, making Ecco grin, bearing his sharp fangs at her, "I guess fighting all three of us was too much for ya, kitty cat!"

In a desperate move, she released a loud screeching howling roar, loud enough for Ecco's ears to get the full deafening blunt of it, forcing him to recoil with his ears curled all the way back.

In order to stop, he quickly threw her back into the plains back towards her ship, her blood dying the sands. At this point, Aussie was shaking off the sharp hit and growled as she went for the attack.

Raven blinked the spots out of his eyes and quickly commanded, "Aussie! Restrain!"

She smirked and obeyed, grabbing the dazed Snowbolt and placing one of her knives to her throat, "Move and you'll stain yer pretty white coat some more~"

Ecco walked towards her with his staff tip transforming into a spear-like tip, "Next time, you should learn better than to battle against impossible odds~ Oh wait, there won't be a next time!"

Just before Ecco jabbed the tip into her stomach, someone roared, "ENOUGH!"

Raven gasped as he looked up, "Boss?!"

"Oh shit…we're in trouble," Aussie whimpered.

Ecco, however, wasn't afraid of the menacing roar. "Boss, allow us to—"

"Let her go, Aussie," the figure growled, who very quickly obliged.

Snowbolt placed her bleeding paw on her neck and groaned softly, "Ow…"

"No one cared to tell me we had an intruder on our territory?!"

Ecco gulped, "Well…Raven told me not to disturb you because you were in such a mood."

"Hey!" the black bird chirped, "Don't you fuckin' blame me for that!"

"Enough of the fucking blame game!" the boss of the trio walked over to the cheetah and literally stopped when he saw her, his yellow-red eyes wide upon seeing her, "It can't be…Snowbolt…"

Looking up at last, she gasped to see a wolf, dark grey, almost black fur with red dye in some of his strands. White fur covered his muzzle, mouth, and neck fur, adding contrast to his dark pelt. He stood a good foot taller than her and was easily a powerhouse based on his topless bulk. His eyes were very unique: yellow eyes, but with a red ring around the yellow iris, having a haunting look. Instinctively, his fluffy black, red, and white tipped tail started wagging.

"Lobo…" At long last, the one person she wanted to find, has been found…and she couldn't be happier.

However, those overwhelming emotions started to overcome her, forcing her to leap up and embrace him, unable to stop the tears from falling from her teal eyes. Lobo was a bit put off by the sudden embrace, but his body moved on its own and pulled her close to his muscular body.

The trio was on certain degrees of confusion. Aussie was the most confused, Ecco kinda knew something but had no proof, and Raven knew. He didn't know what Snowbolt looked like, hence why they attacked, but now he just feels bad that he attacked his boss' love. "Boss, I…"

"Raven, go find the first aid kit and bring it to my chambers. Aussie, take her ship and put it into our hanger. Ecco, gather up the equipment and clean them out of the sand. Go!"

Within seconds, the trio quickly split up to fulfill their assigned tasks, leaving Lobo alone with a sobbing Snowbolt. At that moment of vulnerably, he nuzzled her neck, allowing a few of his own tears fall; he was just as happy to see her as she was, if not more. He's been so worried for her welfare, but couldn't show himself to her.

He might be the reason why her adopted father is dead…

Wanting to get out of the heat, he scooped her up into his strong arms and carried her into the abandoned base that he and his team call home. She cradled her right arm as she curled up into his body, inhaling his familiar musk he gave off that made her weak in the knees back five years ago.

Raven was able to fulfill his task and placed the first aid on his cot as he walked in. With a frown, he stood up and asked, "Will you forgive me?"

"That's not my call," Lobo stated, "I think you're talking to the wrong mammal here."

He nodded and turned to Snowbolt, "Forgive me. I didn't know who you really were until it was too late."

"It's fine," she spoke a bit bitterly, but Raven knew why. This will be the best he could get for now.

"You're dismissed," Lobo spoke, making the black bird nod his head and walk out, closing the door behind him.

He placed the bleeding cheetah on his bed and frowned, "How deep?"

She frowned, "Not sure…I know the bullet was just a graze, but the knife slash was something else."

"Let me see your hand," he stated, gently taking a hold of her red stained hand and turning it palms down to see the damage. The wound was decently deep, oozing blood from the opening, making Snowbolt hiss and look away for a moment, not wanting to look at it. "Yeah, it's going to need stitches."

She frowned a little and sighed, "I should've been faster…"

"You didn't know. Aussie is literally the craziest pilot I've ever met. Attack first, ask questions when dead."

She giggled a little, making Lobo smile a bit. "Oh, my brother will be pissed when he discovers this."

"Nice to hear Nightshade is alive too."

"Yeah…but, our father…" her ears drooped a little when she remembered what happened.

Lobo frowned as he stated softly, "I'm sorry, Snowbolt. He was a good man…"

"But he hated you," she commented.

"But I wasn't his son," he pointed out, "He took care of you and that's all that matters." Lobo took the first aid kit and ruffled through it, finding the quick fix to most deep cuts: stitches.

Finding a needle and thread, Lobo used his lighter he used for smoking to heat up the needle, sterilizing it. Snowbolt watched and frowned, "You still smoke?"

"More and more," he sighed gently, "This work is very stressful."

"Lobo…" she placed a hand on his arm.

"I know," he rolled his eyes a bit, "Maybe the fact that you're alive can actually help me cut back." He smiled at her a little, making her heart skip. Threading the needle, he took her hand and said, "This may hurt." With a moment of forgetfulness, he grabbed an alcohol wipe and squeezed her hand, "This WILL hurt."

"Ok," she clinched her teeth as she prepared herself. The moment he tabbed it on her exposed wound, she tensed up very fast. Her tail curled very fast and very tightly. "Ow…"

"I'm almost done, hold on," he tried to soothe her as he finished wiping and cleaning the blood away. He frowned a bit when some of her pure white fur wasn't cleaned completely, but he knew it will be cleaned thoroughly when she got back to her brother. Done with the wipe, he grabbed the needle again, "How are you feeling? It wasn't too bad, was it?"

"I've had worse." That may have been true, but it was still painful and she didn't wanna act out in pain in front of her lost crush. Thankfully, the moment he slipped the needle into the first end, threading the rest was simple enough to make it quick. He quickly taped the thread tightly, added gauze to the top to absorb any excess blood and then took linen and wrapped up her hand, tying off the ends. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. But…I'm not done. Raven clipped you, didn't he?"

She frowned as she looked at her arm, seeing a red straight patch down her arm. "Yeah…" she sighed gently.

"This one will be quick," Lobo concluded as he took another wipe and repeated the process, but skipping the stitches part. "What have you been doing for the past five years?"

She blushed a bit, "My brother and I, formed a spec-ops group, called the Void Chasers."

He looked at her and with wide eyes, exclaimed, "The Chasers are you and Nightshade! I swear we thought you guys were bounty hunters! Shit, if I knew it was you guys, I would've found you much sooner!"

"Wait, what have you been doing, Lobo?" she asked.

"I'm the leader of my father's old team, Star Wolf II. Sure, the original team got disbanded, but when I met Raven and he knew I was the heir of Wolf, he said, 'You were destined to carry the torch of Star Wolf into the next generation'. I only shrugged my shoulders and said ok about it. I really lacked enthusiasm."

"Yeah…I thought I heard someone about Star Fox II and Star Wolf II clashing recently…" she muttered, trying to rack her brain for clues.

"I'm not surprised," he answered, gently wrapping her arm, "We are destined to be rivals, but Marcus leads the 'good guys' while I apparently, lead the 'bad boys'." He sighed as he finished, "For once, I wouldn't mind being seen as a hero…even to one person."

She blushed and whispered softly, "I think you're a hero to me, Lobo. Always did."

His ears perked up and he blushed as well, "Thank you, Snowbolt. How are you feeling?"

"Better now, thank you."

"Here, just in case you have a nagging pain," he handed her two pain killers for her to take.

She smiled at him, making his heart skip, "Thank you." She had to swallow them dry, but it wasn't too hard. But now that they were alone, Snowbolt quickly tackled Lobo down onto his cot, embracing him tightly, "I've missed you so much! You have no idea!"

Seeing he didn't have to act coldly in front of his teammates anymore, he embraced her back, breathing in her scent, "Oh, I know. I know the pain! I've missed you every single day!"

Feeling his strong arms engulf her made her feel warm and safe, like in the old days when their budding love was starting to bloom, encouraged by Nightshade, discouraged by their father. But Lobo and Snowbolt were young and in love; nothing could stop them.

Except the very first Steelies attack, five years back.

Snowbolt nuzzled under his jaw and purred, "I still love you. I never stopped."

"Me too," he whimpered gently, holding her tightly against his hard body, "I couldn't love anyone else like I loved you. I had to hold on to a little sliver of hope…that you were alive."

"Oh, Lobo…" she mewled sweetly, pulling away enough to kiss the side of his maw, making his tail wag heavily, "Will you be mine? Even if we can't be together right away?"

He scoffed softly as he rolled them over, with him on top and her below him, "This is no question. You were mine from the beginning, Snowbolt~" He very tenderly kissed her on the corner of her own maw, making her purr, which was music to his ears. "Ooh, I've missed that sound~"

"Kiss me for reals and you'll hear more~"

That was an offer he couldn't refuse. Kissing her deeply, the two lovers tangled in each other, limbs, tails, fur, and blankets creating a massive blissful mess of love and sweetness. Five years of being apart can only keep the fires lit for so long, but they never gave up hope on each other, no matter how sorrowful or dire the times have been.

With these lovers reunited, they knew happiness can now finally be part of their lives once again.

As much as Lobo wanted to go the extra mile and wanted to mate with her, she couldn't risk being impregnated with his pups just yet. "As much as I want to, Lobo, I can't risk it."

He nodded softly, nuzzling her, "I understand. I will not force you into mating with me."

"I want to, but we must take precautions first."

He nodded, "But this doesn't mean you can't sleep with me~"

"Just like what we used to do? Cuddling in your bed and I would have to slip away early in the morning to avoid being spotted~"

He chuckled and kissed her nose sweetly, "Those were the days. And you don't have to leave me alone in the morning this time~"

"Very true~" she blushed, "You can actually wake up to me snoozing in your cot~"

"Exactly," he moaned as he stood up, "I might as well get you something to eat real fast. It won't be anything fancy."

She giggled, "It'll be fine, Lobo."

He nodded as he walked out. After about ten minutes, he came back with two meat trays in his paws, one made of turkey, and the other roast beef. "Let's eat."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
After a bland, but filling meal, the two settled down onto Lobo's cot for the night.

"Lobo?"

"Yeah?"

"You're mine."

He smiled and embraced her in his sleepy mind, "And you are mine," kissing her sweetly and tenderly on the corner of her lips. "Stay with me until late tomorrow."

"I will…and if I wake up and call up my team, I will not be gone for long."

"I think Nightshade will understand. Just keep it under a minute and come back to me when you're done, ok? I wanna spend as much time with you as I can before you go back."

She smiled and nodded, curling up into the furry wolf's side, feeling very warm and safe, for the first time in years.

Lobo smiled as he yawned widely and snaked his arms around her body and nuzzled the top of her head. With a light heart and the feeling of loss finally off his shoulders, Lobo closed his eyes and fell asleep, with his missing love in his arms.

Rule of Love

Tender kiss on the corner of the mouth= You're Mine

Aug 2017 


End file.
